Hurt
by Believe in dreams not reality
Summary: Short stories using songs as the focus
1. Hurt

_**disclaimer: I don't own anime or song**_

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

"Has it really been this long since he died" Temari asked Baki as she sat in front of her fathers grave.  
"Yeah 10 years today" Baki replied.

It seems like yesterday that we talked over dinner the last time I seen you alive we talked about missions and what we were doing the next day.  
You said you were proud of me and that you knew I was going to become a chunin in the exams that were coming up.  
I just shrugged it off like it was nothing I wish I could have acted different that day.

"Come on Temari you're brothers are waiting for us" With that Baki turned around toward the grave yards gates.  
"Yeah'' Was Temari's only answer.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I  
know you won't be there_

'I wish I was here the day you died so I could have seen you you're last day, I would have found you before you died I would have hold you in my arms and take the pain away'.

Temari stared at a picture of her parents at the hospital with Temari in her fathers arms crying her eyes out her mother and father were smiling at Temari.

"Father you once asked my forgiveness for what you did to us I told you that I would get back to you on that but I never did" Temari was talking to herself in her mirror next to her bed.  
"Well father I do forgive all you're mistakes and thank you for all you've done for us, You did the best you could without mom around" Temari Let A tear run down her face "When You first died I kept calling for you in the mornings and felt really stupid when I Realized you weren't even there" Temari ran a finger around the old frame.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say  
goodbye when it comes to this_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you a lot, and saying that I hated you, I could never hate you father'' Temari was at her fathers grave again this time in the middle of the night by herself.  
''I Hurt Myself by hurting you, for stuff you Couldn't control, like the counsel deciding to use mom and Gaara for their stupid experiment" Temari was crying again "I came to say goodbye father like I should have 10 years ago"

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

"Are you still proud of me father?" Temari asked the stone in front of her "Even Though I said I hated you. I would do anything to be able to look into you're eyes and see you looking proud and happy again"

_I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I  
would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

"If I had one more day with you I would tell you how much we missed you since you died and how it will never be the same"

_I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you..._

"Please father I'm the one who should have said sorry not you I'm sorry I hurt you so bad" Temari was crying harder than she ever had in her life "Please forgive me" Temari said to the wind "please,please father".

Temari then heard a wisper in the wind "You did nothing wrong Temari I did and please know that you're mother and I are always with you" Temaris fathers voice then dissapeared Temari then wisperd thank you then she lay down on the sand and feel asleep

**the next morning**

Temari woke up in her bed she looked around and saw the picture she was looking at the night before on her night stand 'One of my brothers must have found me or something oh well whatever I'm hungery' Temari got up and walked down stairs to find Gaara sitting on the couch already eating.

"Could you tell me where you where last night" Gaara asked sternly.  
"What do you mean you should know, You or kankuro must have brought me home last night" Temari made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to gaara on the couch.  
"No one brought you home you did yourself" Gaara said then took a bite of his food.  
"Hmmm" Temari thought about it then dismissed it "Maybe I can't remember, but who cares anyway?"


	2. missing

**Please review, songs are hush little baby and missing by evanescence  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or naruto**

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely _conscious_,  
you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

'My Poor Children, destined to become killers, weapons for this damned village' Kurura thought to herself 'I Regret Marrying that bastard' Kurura picked up Temari and held her close

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._

Temari was asleep by the last verse of the song, Kurura Put her back in her crib next to kankuros, she kissed them both on the cheek and walked out of the room to the hallway, there as she past them Kurura look at every picture.  
'Haha this one was from Temari's first birthday' Kurura walked down the hall further till she stood in front of her wedding picture 'That was the happiest day of my life but now deep down I regret Saying 'I Do'.'

_You won't cry for my  
absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

''You never come home anymore you say you have a lot of work to do that you fall asleep at the office but I know you can't stand to look at me anymore because of whats inside of me.'' Kurura said to her husband as he was filling out paperwork.  
"That's not true and you know it" was all he said to comfort her "I Have a lot of responsibility being the leader of this village."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Why do you put me through this, I thought I meant more than this to you" Kurura Felt The 'Baby' Kick "This thing inside me isn't human"  
She Picked Up her diary to write more.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Kurura Felt her water break in the early hours of the morning, before anyone was up besides the some servants cleaning and cooking.  
She Went To Her Dresser and pulled out several letters she wrote, one to her brother Yashamru, To Her Husband And To her children even the one unborn "It wouldn't be fair for me to hate you, you who has done nothing wrong, you were forced into this just like I was"  
Kurura Left the letter for her husband on his pillow she then walked down the hall to her brothers room and slid his letter under his door, she rested her head against his door "goodbye brother" Kurura went to her kids caretaker and told her to hold onto the letters for the kids till they were older.  
Kurura Then Called for the medic nin's to come.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

'I can feel myself bleeding to death as this child comes out , you are holding my hand one final time I know you don't care that I bleed to death in this bed' thought Kurura as she looked up at her husband who was watching the medics scramble around the room.  
"I'm Surprised you came" Kurura Didn't care what she said anymore she was dying anyway "You just care about the baby why not come after its born?"

"You are my wife of course I Came To Be with you" Was all he said ignoring the last part.  
Kurura looked away from him to also watch the medics getting ready for whatever came out.  
The Medics were ready, it was time to push.  
"On the count of three push for us" said a medic who looked like this was his first time in a birthing room "One, Two...Three!" A Scream pierced Everyone's ears.

**Some Time Later**

"Lord Its a boy" the nurse held the clean babe up to his father, who took the bundle.  
Kurura who was barely breathing lay on the hospital bed with her eyes closed.  
The kazakage walked to his wife's side "Its A boy Kurura, that's what you wanted right?" she let the hurt show on her face and opened her eyes to look at the babe "His name will be Gaara..."

_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

**Yay I Rewrote it finally, all my stories need rewritten hahaha**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. forgiven

**Late Update :C But I've been super busy o.O being lazy**

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own shit haha :P**

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
your silence makes me hold my breath  
All time has passed you by_

"If you never agreed to becoming kazakage then our child would be safe and I wouldn't have to die!" Kaura yelled at her husband who was sitting behind his desk "Why did you do this to us and our unborn child?" she exclaimed. "It has to be done if there was anyway out of this I would do anything I could to get us out of this but there isn't so stop yelling at me!" The kazakage was not going to sit there and take this.

"Why can't you try to get someone else to do it, why does it have to be us I'm sure there is a lot of whores out there who are tired of living their pathetic lives!" Kaura's hand unconsciously went to her stomach that had a small bump forming. The kazakage just put his head in his hands and sighed "There is a 50% chance that you will live Kaura, please have a little hope"

Kaura went towards him and put her arms around him making him look up at her beautiful face "I guess I couldn't save you from this damned village from the start" Kaura whispered to him, her love. Kaura stood still as he remained silent just staring at her face, you could almost see all his misery in his eyes for putting his wife through this for the village and a demon.

_for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
left in silence_

Since the day they got married the Kage has tried to shield h34 from the evils of the world, the ones she knew too well anyway, that she had to grow up around. Kaura and Yashamaru were orphans, their parents died when Kaura was 8 and Yashamaru 5, she, being the oldest had to get money for both of them to live on for the first three years it was hard for them both but shortly after Kaura turned 11 she forced into prostitution, it got them money and put Yashamaru in school but soon Kaura got very depressed and started self-harming which made her get less customers and therefore less money for the both of them.

When Kaura was 18 she met him, the love of her life, he was the first guy to actually like her for her personality not her body, soon after they met they started dating, he got her out of prostitution and they have been together ever since, 12 years to be exact. But she knew it wouldn't last. Nothing good in her life lasted forever. Kaura has never thought of self-harming since she met him but at that moment she felt like she needed a razor blade.

They had nothing to talk about anymore they knew she was going to die and their child as going to be a monster, a weapon to kill people and all of their children would grow up without a mothers love. Kaura always wanted a big family but she would only get to see her baby's face once and then die as a sacrifice for a village shes hated all her life. They can tell her that she might live but she knows that they are just saying that so she doesn't do something to ruin their plans.

_You gave up the fight  
you left me behind  
all that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
all that stands forgiven_

Kaura enjoyed sitting on the porch at night, it gave her time to think about her remaining days. "Hes not going to fight for me anymore..I thought he loved me, I thought I was the love of his life."  
He came back early in the morning, drunk. He walked past her without even acknowledging her presence. She didn't say anything as he walked by. She just sat there with her hand on her growing stomach. "He said we were going to be together forever..." Kaura whispered to no one.

_Watch the cloud drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
to chase your demons away_

Kaura was in her last term of pregnancy so she was bedridden. "All I can think of the is the little life in me, will it have a chance at a normal life? Will it be loved? I feel dead inside, I'm very weak. The demon has been inside of my baby for two weeks and it's already eating me alive they told me this wouldn't happen. Sometimes I wish I could have just stayed a prostitute, they don't have demons put into them." She poured out her heart to no one. She had no one. No one could come see her, not even her children. She was alone.

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
why not me before you  
why did fate deceive me_

It's been a year since Kaura died and the demon baby was born. Kaura named the baby boy Gaara he would be looked after by his uncle Yashamaru. The kazakage did not hate his new son for taking the love of his life away, he hated the village for tearing apart his family and taking his one true love, the kazakage has been so lost without her and her love. It was supposed to be him that died first either from old age or battle, she was going to live to an old age and see their kids grow up and be happy not die young. She was supposed to be there with him.

_Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence_

"She wasn't supposed to die they told me she would survive" The kazakage whispered to himself "She always said I was the one that would leave but it was her, she broke me." The Kage picked up his sake and took a big drink then let out a laugh.

_You gave up the fight  
you left me behind  
all that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine I know deep inside  
all that stands forgiven_

''I killed her. My wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life. What am I going to do now? I ruined everything I had, I have nothing but a child with a demon in him, kids that hate me and a old friend that hates me for killing his sister. I am a worthless person." The Kage slumped back into the chair he was sitting in with a cup of sake in his hand. ''I hope she will forgive me for doing this to her and our children, no, I know she will and she will always be mine we were made for each other and we will see each other again someday'' The kage smiled at that.

**Review please :) I need criticism! Lots of it!**


End file.
